


❝i don't know how to love❞

by orphan_account



Series: Garden of hopless romance [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cold, Courting Rituals, Illnesses, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Qian Kun, One Shot, Rain, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kun started to receive lovely gifts from someone who left the scent of oranges linger in his bedroom.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Garden of hopless romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609774
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	❝i don't know how to love❞

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to enjoy this one shot, don't hesitate to show it some love ❤  
> Thank you in regards!

Pansies, oh what bravery the flowers reminded Kun of. Though to his dismay receiving those lovely God's gifts only left a bitter taste in his mouth. Only the scent of oranges kept teasing the man, almost as if wanting to seduce him.

But Kun was happy, to some extent. No one had ever given him anything, so even if the flowers were placed on his bed anonymously, he cherished each and every meaning behind the sweet action.

Violets, the flowers of humility, faithfulness and modesty. They look almost identical to pansies, and Kun for a moment didn't make out the difference between those and the flowers he received yesterday. Though, he wondered what aspect of the symbol of the flower he should pay attention to. Was the person humiliated that they started giving Kun gifts? Or was kun himself humility, or perhaps he was modest? Or did the person mean to show faithfulness to Kun, and Kun only?

The only hint he ever got was the ripe smell of oranges, very suffocating. Almost as if the fruit were covered by many coats of honey and sugar, then set to simmer in milk. Yet in a way, the scent made Kun want to waltz, as it already danced with his heart and mind.

The third gift he got was a sun pendant and a small clay figure of an angel. The sun had a face and the rays were curly and the pendant itself shined in gold. Was the gold real? He didn't know, but he found it daring. The angel however gave him peace. It was resting its head on its hands and the small wings were spread out from grace. Kun loved it. It made him feel like his home had become a sanctuary. A safe place just for him.

Minute by minute, hour by hour, Kun just wanted to know who the culprit was behind those lovely gifts. It had to be someone he knew, someone who was close to him since the gifts always appeared on his bed. Unless the person broke into his house everyday. The thought scared Kun, more than it should've, but that was a possibility. The scent of oranges has never been something he's noticed around his circle of friends either, so the thought at the back of his kind haunted him.

Though, Yukhei had been more invested in Kun's life. Whenever he saw that the other was struggling, he came to help. Once the younger even assisted Kun in washing dishes, doing the laundry and preparing for dinner. Kun couldn't lie, it fluttered his heart whenever their fingers touched or when Yukhei simply looked him in the eyes. 

Kun fell ill. 

It had started raining heavily and during daytime the almost black clouds blocked away sunlight, leaving Kun suffering from a fever alone in his bed and in complete darkness. He didn't find the strength in him to find a candle and light it up. 

He shivered under the blankets, cold air being forced into the house from the cracks. The rain hit his bedroom window so hard he became afraid of the loud noises. Though, it turned out that it was Yukhei knocking.

❝Kun, are you alright?❞ he peeked into the older`s room, his gesture meant to ask permission to come inside, and Kun almost cried a yes, so happy to see his 弟弟¹.

Though, when Yukhei saw Kun shivering from the cold, he didn't hesitate to enter the room. Wet flowers shedding their petals, letting them fall with gentle thuds, as the sky's tears decided to sail down with them.

Kun had assumed correctly, or at least his heart had. The sour smell of the orange fruit filled the whole room- Yukhei was worried. Yet for what? Kun couldn't be sure, but the half naked white lilies, baby's breath and white callas sure gave a hint.

But yukhei let the flowers drop at Kun's bedroom door and instead he went over to the older and laid down next to him, holding the man tight, giving him all the warmth he had on him.

They were silent, listening to the choir of rain. Soon the sour rotten smell became sweet again, Kun almost melted in Yukhei’s embrace, and he didn't mind. Everything just felt right, as if that's how it was supposed to be, the complete puzzle.

❝yukhei...❞ Kun started, but his sore throat made him stop. 

The big eyes watched Kun closely, then warm fingers traced over his lips, his nose and cheeks, brows then pet his hair.

❝you should rest. You have a fever.❞ And with that Yukhei kissed Kun's forehead, making the other`s eyes flutter shut and lips curl into a gentle smile.

While Kun slept, Yukhei went around and collected candles, lit them up and brought extra blankets so that the older would keep his warmth. Yet he left the flowers of purity rest on the floor, forgetting their true purpose.

When Kun woke it still rained, it didn't seem to have an end, though the hot red berry and french vanilla tea made up for it. Yukhei carefully let the latter take a sip, then hold it for him after Kun had gotten as much as he could take.

❝you know, Kun, you make birds mate in January.❞

❝and what is that supposed to mean?❞

❝Your scent. It's addicting. Wouldn't be surprised that it would cause some love to happen between others, although it's a little too early for that.❞ 

That statement made kun laugh silently. ❝How would you know? You were just a pup two years ago, yet look at you now. Talking as if life had taught you all it knew.❞

❝maybe it did. But, have you noticed what I've been trying to do?❞

Of course he had, well, now at least. Things to Kun made a lot more sense, and he was grateful, to be loved by someone who sees everything as a simple yet beautiful adventure. But there was also doubt. Kun wasn't sure if the younger man knew what he truly wanted. Kun had many flaws that yukhei might not even know of. What neither of them would expect.

❝aren't I a little too old for you, Yukhei? Are you sure you don't want someone younger, much more enthusiastic and full of life?❞

The scent of panic filled the air, though, it had become time to be mature.

❝my heart and I made a choice. I'll never love another. And you're not that old Kun, just three years, that's honestly nothing compared to some other people.❞ yukhei answered, not even once leaving Kun's eyes.

Maybe Kun had happened to be afraid of the truth. It wasn't something he heard daily or yearly. He had always feared the day someone courted him, it was just hard to imagine someone would love him internally. Love does have an end, right?

❝i don't know how to love.❞² Kun's scent became bitter, making Yukhei consider leaving, but the younger knew that the latter was actually on the verge of crying, the scent he let fly around was comparable to a shell to protect oneself from being seen as weaker than they are.

❝you simply don't understand your life.❞² Yukhei instantly felt bad, he was well aware that Kun was just scared of getting hurt. He couldn't blame the other, he would be too if he didn't know how things were planned for the both of them, but he knew for sure that he can take good care of Kun, even if most of the time it may seem like it's the other way around. It was an alpha's instinct to prove himself to the omega.

Though, the anticipated tears made their entrance. It happened to be a performance Yukhei didn't think twice about canceling, he kissed them away.

❝琨哥，我爱你。 亲爱的，我的花³。❞ yukhei mumbled into the other's soft hair, showing all of his possible love through words. Praising the other like the flower he is.

And so simply kun wrapped his arms around Yukhei`s neck, silently weeping away his fear and worries, yet melting into the comfort and trust the other offered.

As time passed the tea became cold and forgotten just like the bouquet of flowers in front of the bedroom door. Kun hid in Yukhei`s arms, searching for warmth and comfort, and that's exactly what he got, but he also got small pecks around his face and longer kisses on his fingers. The younger often nuzzled his face into Kun's neck, being intoxicated by the latter's bergamot aroma. Yukhei surely knew how to please a lover and make the most out of it for himself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹弟弟 (didi) younger brother  
> ²❝i don't know how to love❞ a song from The Drums  
> ³kun ge, i love you. Darling, my flower.


End file.
